


Valentine's Day Surprise

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam has a surprise at the apartment for Chris on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late Valentine's Day fic! I got the idea and immediately had to write it. My writing's a little bit rusty so I apologize if it isn't that great, but I just wanted to spread this cute Cam/Chris fic as soon as I could! Please tell me what you think about it!

“So I have a surprise for you when we get home.” Cam stated as they sat down on the plane home.

All week he had been trying to figure out what to do for Chris for Valentine’s Day. He even asked his dad but the only answer he’d really get would be, “It’s the thought that counts, you know that Cam. I’m sure anything you end up doing will make him happy.”

Finally an idea hit him and after asking Hank for help with it, the deed was done. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Chris’ face when he saw it.

“You do…? What is it?” Chris asked him, a goofy smile spreading over his face.

“You’ll have to wait until we get home to find out.” Cam replied, leaning back slightly with a smirk on his face.

“Ugh, you tease! Haven’t you figured out that’s my job in this relationship already?” Chris pouted. “Can’t you tell me?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then.” Cam replied and tried not to laugh as Chris moved closer to him.

“You know I hate not knowing! Cam please! I’ll do anything!” He added with a wink.

With a blush Cam answered, “You can do anything when we get home. Come on, Chris, it’s a good surprise. You’ll be happy with it.”

Chris pouted even more and moved away, “Fine, but it better be great.”

“Oh you know it will be, babe.” Cam told him as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

By the time they got to the apartment it was dark and they were both groggy from the nap they had took on the plane. 

“You ready?” Cam asked, smiling like a dork now as he put the key in.

“I was ready hours ago.” Chris replied crankily as he stood there and waited for the door to open.

“So you know how you have that bear with your BC jersey on it?” Cam asked as he led him inside the dark apartment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chris blushed. It was childish, he knew, but it was something that he loved and reminded him of his time at college.

“Yes you do, Christopher. That huge bear that you keep in our room by your books and refuse to move no matter how much I beg. It has your BC number 19 jersey on it. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Cam scolded, turning on the lights.

“So I have a teddy bear that I keep around to remind me of my college days. We’ve been over this already. What’s your point here, Cameron?” Chris couldn’t figure out what that had to do with his Valentine’s Day present.

“Just go check the bedroom.” Cam insisted. “I’ll explain once you see.”

“But…”

“Go.”

“Cam…”

“Now! I promise you’ll like it!”

Chris sighed, “Just promise nothing’s going to jump out at me when I open that door.”

“You’re ridiculous, nothing’s going to jump out at you.” Cam told him as he covered his eyes and led him to the room.

Cam bit his lip as he uncovered Chris’ eyes, immediately looking for a reaction. On the bed was a big stuffed bear almost exactly like the BC one Chris already had, except there was one difference. This one had a New York Rangers Cam Talbot jersey on it.

“Now before you say anything, hear me out. I know how much that BC bear means to you and you’ve told me all of the ridiculous stories it reminds you of. I was thinking about it this week and I just figured that maybe this bear could be a reminder to you of our relationship and all the great memories we make together.” He bit his lip as he finished. Chris was still extremely quiet to the point that Cam was getting worried. “Babe?”

“I love it so much, Cam, thank you.” Chris finally said and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I’m glad you do, I wasn’t sure if you would. You scared me when you were still silent for a minute there. I thought you weren’t going to like it and for a second I thought maybe Hank had forgotten to. I thought-”

“You think too much.” Chris cut him off and pressed a kiss to his lips. Cam immediately melted into it and Chris smiled as he felt Cam’s muscles relax. He pulled away and continued, “It was so sweet of you to do this and put that much thought into it. I love you so much, Cam.”

“I love you too.” Cam replied.

“Now what do you say we get some ice cream out of the fridge and watch some movies with the bears?” Chris suggested with a smirk. 

“I mean we don’t have practice or anything tomorrow so I guess we could.” Cam replied with a smile as they walked to the kitchen together.

A tub of ice cream and a movie later the two were asleep holding hands, the BC bear and new Rangers bear between the two.


End file.
